Tracks
There are 34 tracks or maps in Formula Cartoon that the player may race on against other players, or against NPC characters. Currently, there are six tracks available for racing against others, and four tracks, including one exclusive track, available for racing against NPC characters. Released Tracks Currently, there are six available tracks for racing against other players and one unique track to Character Race. Candy_Kingdom.png|'Candy Kingdom' - Based on Adventure Time, this is the standard "beginner" track, with simple jumps and turns. Hidden_Temple.png|'Hidden Temple' - Hidden Temple, currently only available in Character Race mode, is a medium-sized track, with some sharp turns and challenging jumps. Treehouse.png|'Treehouse' - Treehouse is a slightly large track with quite a few sharp turns and even an area in which the player can fall off the map. U-Arena.png|'U-Arena' - U-Arena is a medium-sized track with standard turns and jumps, making it another easy, "beginner" track. Ice_Kingdom.png|'Ice Kingdom' - Ice Kingdom is a small to medium-sized track with tough turns and ice, making it more of a challenge for beginners. Providence_Base.png|'Providence Base' - Providence Base is a medium-sized track with some tough turns and a shortcut. This track is a good challenge for beginners. Null_Void.png|'Null Void' - Null Void is a Medium-sized track with tough turns and jumps, making it difficult for beginners and sometimes novices alike. Unreleased Tracks There are several unreleased tracks, many of which are flipped or mirrored variants of existing tracks. Very little information is known about them. Be aware that names may differ when released. Modified_Arena.png|'Modified Arena' - Nothing is known about this track. Jungle_Adventure.png|'Jungle Adventure' - This track is a mirrored variant of Hidden Temple. City_Highways.png|'City Highways' - This track is a mirrored variant of City Subways. City_Subways.png|'City Subways' - This track is a mirrored variant of City Highways. Ancient_Tribes.png|'Ancient Tribes' - This track is a slightly modified variant of Hidden Pyramid. Advanced_Arena_2.png|'Advanced Arena 2' - This track is a variant of Advanced Arena. Advanced_Arena.png|'Advanced Arena' - This track is a variant of Advanced Arena 2. Waterfall.png|'Waterfall' - This track is a variant of Treehouse and Ivory Jungle. Hidden_Pyramid.png|'Hidden Pyramid' - This track is a slightly modified variant of Ancient Tribes. Modified_U-Arena.png|'Modified U-Arena' - This track is a mirrored variant of U-Arena. Golden_Beach.png|'Golden Beach' - Nothing is known about this track. Arctic_Circle.png|'Arctic Circle' - This track is a variant of Frozen Tundra and Ice World. Ice_World.png|'Ice World' - This track is a variant of Arctic Circle and Forzen Tundra. Frozen_Tundra.png|'Frozen Tundra' - This track is a variant of Arctic Circle and Ice World. Imperial_Palace.png|'Imperial Palace' - This track is a mirrored variant of Emperor's Castle. Emporer's_Castle.png|'Emperor's Castle' - This track is a mirrored variant of Imperial Palace. GoGo_Planet.png|'GoGo Planet' - This track is a mirrored variant of Lost in Space. Lost_In_Space.png|'Lost in Space' - This track is a mirrored variant of GoGo Planet. Lava_Planet.png|'Lava Planet' - This track is a mirrored variant of Space Mine. Space_Mine.png|'Space Mine' - This track is a mirrored variant of Lava Planet. Desert_Town.png|'Desert Town' - This track is a variant of Providence Base and Old Western. Old_Western.png|'Old Western' - This track is a variant of Providence Base and Desert Town. Hongkong_Voyage.png|'Hongkong Voyage' - This track is on the streets of Hong Kong. Ivory_Jungle.png|'Ivory Jungle' - This track is a variant of Treehouse and Waterfall. Elmore_Expressway.png|'Elmore Expressway' - This track is based on The Amazing World of Gumball. Additionally, the tracks Pirate Ship and Snow Kingdom are not released. Nothing is known about these two tracks. Category:Game Elements